1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsating combustor and more particularly its combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been usual to use a cast vessel to form a combustion chamber in a pulsating combustor, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 14168/1988 and 14169/1988 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid Open No. 2118/1985. This is apparently due to the fact that a port through which a mixture of fuel and air enters the chamber and a port through which exhaust gases leave it are easy to form by casting.
The cast vessel defining the combustion chamber is bolted to the wall of a vessel for holding the liquid to be heated and packing is disposed therebetween. When the pulsating combustor is used as a source of heat supply for a fryer, water heater, etc., however, the liquid, such as oil or water, is heated to so high a temperature that the packing is often distorted, or the vessel defining the combustion chamber is otherwise damaged. The loosening of the bolts used for mounting the cast vessel is also likely to occur. These inconveniences are likely to cause the liquid to start leaking out at an unduly early date. Moreover, the cast vessel is heavy and costly.